Dragon's Flame
by Satanira
Summary: Heehee. Can't think of a summary. Read it. Review, please!


Author's Note- Hello-hello, and welcome to my Dragon Knights fanfic, "Dragon's Flame." Why did I call it "Dragon's Flame?" Because I want to. There are no dragons directly involved in the story. The title doesn't fit. So sue me. All you'll get is 53 cents and a bent needle. That's all I've got right now. Believe it or not, I'm hooking up Alfeegi and Tetheus. If that sentence doesn't have some effect on you, then you need to go out and buy the first few Dragon Knights graphic novels, then come back and read this. Then you'll understand how wrong some people might find it. But I really don't care! They're both hard-ass workaholics who need to loosen up! I mean, Jesus fucking Crist! Sorry. Lost hold of myself for a second there. I'm back now. You have to admit, Tetheus is so serious it's scary, and Alfeegi's only a few steps behind. *shudders* Maybe someone really should try tickling Tetheus. Hmmm..... It'll be a short relationship, but I believe that it will do them both some good. Enjoy my story, peoples!  
~~Ugisa-kun  
  
~*~  
  
It was an average day in the Dragon Palace. Kai-stern was away, as were the Dragon Knights, Ruwalk was somewhere in the palace, and Lord Lykouleon was with Roseleane. Not so ordinary, however, was Alfeegi, Chief Secretary of the Dragon Palace.  
  
Alfeegi stretched sore muscles, yawning. He'd been up most of the night working on translating the footnotes of Kai-stern's latest report. It was infuriating, the way the man always wrote vital information in barely legible script crammed into the margins of his reports right alongside useless things like which demons he had managed to kill.  
"That's the last time I accept such a sloppy report from him." Alfeegi said decisively. "I need a drink now." He sighed. It had been a long while since the last time Alfeegi had entered the city itself, and even longer since his last drink.  
"Good afternoon, Alfeegi." Alfeegi turned to find Tetheus standing behind him, holding his usual sheaf of papers in one hand.  
"Afternoon, Tetheus. Good, I'm not so sure about."  
"Trying to decipher Kai-stern's footnotes again?" Although his face remained completely expressionless, Tetheus' voice held a hint of amusement.  
"You guessed it. My shoulders are in knots, my head hurts, and I've found myself craving liquor. The man seems to have absolutely no knowledge of how to write a proper report."  
"Maybe he just likes frustrating you." Again, humor tinted Tetheus' words.  
"Was that a joke, Tetheus?" Alfeegi asked. This man needs to loosen up some himself. He thought, glancing up at the stolid Secretary of Security. I don't think I've ever even seen him smile.  
"Merely an observation, my friend."  
"A rather accurate one that I'm sure the Lord would have found highly amusing." Alfeegi replied. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know of anyone who gives a good massage, would you?"  
"I suppose I would fall under that category." Tetheus said thoughtfully.  
"Then would you mind giving me one?"  
"Not at all. I've finished with my duties for the day."  
"All right, then. Your quarters or mine?"  
"Mine, I believe. Come."  
  
Tetheus' rooms were as neat and serious as their occupant. Not a single thing was out of place. No dust graced the tables or shelves. Everything matched, in various shades of brown and gray.  
"Nice place." Alfeegi said, glancing at the sober wall hangings and crisp table clothes. He had been thinking of redoing his place in a similar fashion.  
"My things are in the back." Tetheus said, gesturing for Alfeegi to follow him through a door set into the opposite wall.  
The room they entered couldn't have been less like the outer one. The walls were a creamy mint green, covered here and there with muted hangings of pale pinks, blues, and yellows. The floor was polished wood, hidden by plants where it met the walls.  
"Wow." Alfeegi whispered, staring at the lush greenery and pale walls. "I can see why we came here."  
"Yes. It will be much easier for you to relax in here than in any other room in the palace. Take off your shirt and lie down on that." Tetheus indicated a long, narrow strip of padded wood raised about four feet off the floor.  
Alfeegi did as he was told, hanging his shirt on a peg by the door.  
  
Somehow, they wound up moving by mutual consent from the massage parlor to the bedroom. They both lost their clothes by the time they actually made it to the bed.  
From there, Tetheus relaxed Alfeegi in ways a massage couldn't touch.  
  
"Do you regret it?" Tetheus asked, propping himself up on one elbow.  
Alfeegi thought for a minute before answering, looking into his heart. "Not really. Just as long as our professional relationship won't change because of it."  
"You are a very responsible man. You won't let private matters interfere with work." Tetheus smiled down at Alfeegi, his face half-hidden in shadow.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes, by all means."  
"Why? Not that I didn't enjoy myself, but you have to admit, it was unexpected."  
"A fair question, I suppose." Tetheus sat up, pulling Alfeegi with him. "I suppose it's because I saw in you myself. A younger me, less set in his ways. I believed that no one should become so wrapped up in what they do that they find it difficult to laugh, or even smile. I thought perhaps I could help you avoid that. The world only needs one of me."  
"Then it was worth it." Alfeegi chuckled softly at the puzzled expression on Tetheus' face. "In case you haven't noticed, you've been smiling a lot since I came over."  
Tetheus blinked, and then smiled a slow, wondering smile. "So I have. I am glad to discover that I still know how to smile. Thank you, Alfeegi."  
"You're welcome. I have to get going. Maybe Kai-stern's notes will be a little easier to understand now."  
"So soon to leave?" Tetheus asked, laughing. "Rest a while longer. Kai-stern's notes will be there in a few hours, as will morning."  
"It may have been short, but it was definitely worth it." Alfeegi responded, lying back down. "Not only have I made you smile, but I've also gotten you to laugh. You should do it more often. It's good for you."  
"I will try, my friend. I will try."  
The End 


End file.
